Kabuto Yakushi
"I am no longer a snake… sage power has allowed me to shed that skin… and I am a dragon now!!" Summary Kabuto Yakushi (薬師カブト, Yakushi Kabuto) spent most of his life as a spy working for many different individuals, organisations, and countries during his life. His natural talents in intelligence-gathering and medicine attracted the attention of Orochimaru when he was younger, who made Kabuto his right-hand man. Although Kabuto learns much about the world under Orochimaru, he eventually decides that his life of serving others has prevented him from making an identity for himself. He thereafter seeks power and becomes a major factor in the Fourth Shinobi World War, using his higher place in the world so that he can find where in it he belongs. After finally finding himself in the world, Kabuto returns to Konohagakure to run the orphanage there, helping others such as himself to find their own way. Pre-Body Modification Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Able to keep up and avoid attacks from both Dosu and Zaku. Escapes from Kakashi. Blocks Shizune's surprise attack. Stops Tsunade from killing Orochimaru in a surprise attack. Avoids Tsunade's attacks. Surprises and then keeps up with Tsunade in CQC. Him and Tsunade are able to trade blows. Draws blood from himself faster than Tsunade can attack, preying on her fear of blood. Dispatches of Naruto's clones with ease. Despite being slowed from blood loss, Tsunade rearranging his nervous system, and fighting Naruto, he is still able to block Shizune's attacks. Consistently one step ahead of Shizune in their fight. Able to keep one step ahead of Naruto when Naruto tries to hit him with the Rasengan. Surprises Sai by tackling him to the ground. Almost catches Team Kakashi off guard. Counters a surprise attack from Naruto with ease. Escapes from Team Kakashi with Body Flicker. Strength Feats: Sends Tsunade flying with a punch. Tosses Naruto with ease towards Shizune. Beats Shizune until she's unconscious with his bare hands. Slices through Yamato's disguise. Breaks the wood binds on Sai with one swipe. Durability Feats: Tanks blows from Tsunade. Able to survive taking a Rasengan to the chest and being launched backwards into a boulder, destroying part of the boulder, but passes out from the chakra usage. Gets launched backwards by Naruto. Recovers from being launched backwards by Naruto. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Detects Kakashi being behind him, tossing an attack at him. When Tsunade rearranges his nervous system with her attack, he is able to figure out how to continue fighting in mere moments. Powers and Abilities: Evades Kakashi using a Shadow Clone. Can reanimate dead bodies temporarily. Knocks out the viewers in the stadium with a sleep genjutsu, only the Jonin, Anbu, and handful of others are able to release it. Can coat his hands in chakra for offensive use. Can travel through the ground using Hiding Like a Mole technique. His Chakra Scalpel can attack organs and vitals, allowing him to stop Tsunade from using her Chakra Enhanced Strength. His Medical Ninjutsu is able to save him from lethal damage. Creates a fake Sai corpse. Gear: Has sealed corpses on hand. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Fooled Team 7 in order to spy on them. Dispatches of multiple Anbu. Dragon Sage Kabuto Destructive Power Feats: Severely damages Itachi with Inorganic Reanimation. Slices Itachi in half. Speed Feats: Dodges Yamato's shurikens while FTE. Escapes Yamato and Naruto's attacks. Dodges Obito's attack and is able to use Edo Tensei faster than Obito can follow up. Eats Yamato before Yamato can save himself. Evades Sasuke as Sasuke tries to get behind him. Dodges Sasuke's arrows. Dodges Chidori Spear. Impales Itachi on Sasuke's sword. Stops Kabuto's attack. Blitzes Itachi and dodges Sasuke's follow up. Strength Feats: Captures and cracks the necks of fodder ninja with ease. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Uses his sensory to avoid genjutsu. Powers and Abilities: Absorbed Orochimaru in order to achieve his new power. Has now mastered Edo Tensei. His summoning, Manda II, vaguely damages the Island Turtle, causing it to quake. Manda II is large enough to wrap around the Island Turtle's neck. Can use Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement in order to create new bodies out of the old one. Can reverse summon himself and his Edos. Takes direct control of Muu to summon the other Kage. Was able to modify Madara's Edo Tensei, bringing him back in his prime age. Can use his snakes to detect nearby enemies. Can summon giant snakes for attacks. Can regenerate from his tail being sliced open. Is a Sage of Mount Ryuchi. His Sage Sensory helps him dodge attacks. Has the abilities of Suigestu, Karin's immense chakra reserves, and Jugo's nature energy, along with the power to infinitely restore his chakra passively. His Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement lets him create a new form. His Sage Art: White Rage will create a blinding light and emit an extremely loud noise that blind and deafens his enemies, his control of his body, his eyes, and sensory allow him to fight without a problem in these conditions. Can expand his mouth to an extreme. Can turn off his vision at will, using his sensory to fight. His Inorganic Reanimation can bring the enviroment to life and allow him to control it directly. Uses Sakon/Ukon's ability to create another body from his body, then transforming it into Jirobo to use his Earth Release. Uses Kidomaru to create a giant web, then Kimimaro to sprout bones from the ground. Creates a flute with Shikotsumyaku and then uses Tayuya to create a genjutsu to try to trap the Uchihas. Keeps Sasuke barely alive with Hashirama cells, seemingly having his Dragon Sage powers back. Gear: His Edos include: Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Han, Yugito, Fuu, Yagura, Roshi, Rasa, Ay (Third), Muu, Hizashi, Dan Hibiki, Asuma, Hanzo, Lady Chiyo, Kimimaro, Haku, Zabuza, Gari,Mangetsu, Kushimaru, Jinpachi, Ameyuri, Fuguki, Jinin,Gengetsu,and most importantly, Madara Uchiha. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References